The long term objective of the MBRS RISE Program at Morgan State University is to increase the number of graduates in the physical, behavioral and life sciences who will successfully complete Ph.D. degrees and enter biomedical research careers. Specifically, we aim to increase further, the number RISE graduates who enter graduate training immediately following their BS/BA degree and the proportion of students, who enter Ph.D. program. We also aim to improve the overall rate of BS/BA science graduates at MSU who will enter graduate training, using activities that reach out to the entire MSU student community. This revised, competitive renewal application aims to build on our demonstrated strength of providing undergraduate students with successful preparation for entry into graduate programs. Our current goals are to: 1) Expand students'exposure to externally-funded, competitive research laboratories by combining on campus mentorship with off-campus internships at local and national research intensive universities. 2) Improve students'preparedness by implementing additional academic and research directed training to remedy specific weaknesses pinpointed by recent Program evaluations;3) Increase students'commitment to graduate education, particularly at the Ph.D. level, by: A) Fostering dynamic learning communities between RISE undergraduates, undergraduate trainees in other Programs and graduate students, inside and outside the labs;B) Providing, to RISE participants and the entire MSU student community, education concerning the economic implications of graduate training towards the Ph.D.;4) Continue our assessment of students who have graduated from the Program to adjust Program activities to emerging training needs;Assessment of the Program will combine quantitative analysis of outcome measures with surveys of student responses. Such summative data and formative evaluations will be compared against specified Measurable Objectives for the Program, annually, and at the end of the funding cycle, to assess effectiveness.